


C'era una volta (un sogno nel cubetto)

by Sara Brindisi (Duedicoppe)



Series: C'era una volta un... che cosa? [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, fiabe (circa)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Sara%20Brindisi





	C'era una volta (un sogno nel cubetto)

Hjiördis era una nordica piuttosto insolita.

  
Era piccola, tondetta (alcuni avrebbero detto addirittura grassoccia), molto pelosa, con grandi, dolcissimi occhi neri. E i baffi.

 

Ma questo era perfettamente normale… per una foca.

 

Quello che non aveva proprio senso, invece, era il fatto che lei non voleva comportarsi come tutte le altre foche, come le foche per bene.

Non voleva nuotare, faceva sempre di tutto per evitarlo, anche a costo di fare dei giri lunghissimi sulla banchisa. E anche così, si lamentava in continuazione della scomodità, di essere nata foca, e di tutti quelli che si aspettavano che lei fosse come le foche dei libri.

Insomma, lo volevano capire o no che lei era diversa?

Non le piaceva il freddo, non le piaceva nuotare, non le piaceva l’idea di doversi immergere in acqua, con il rischio che le andasse su per il naso; anche se finora non era mai successo.

A dirla tutta, odiava l’acqua.

 

Anzi, no. L’odio è comunque, per quanto negativo, un sentimento.

A lei l’acqua faceva proprio **_schifo_**.

Così viscida, informe, incapace di mantenere una struttura dignitosa. Perfino quando era solida, sotto forma di ghiaccio, bastava appoggiarcisi un po’ a lungo per vederla produrre delle stupidissime pozzette assolutamente prive di orgoglio.

E non aveva nemmeno un colore suo. Si limitava a copiare quello delle cose che le stavano intorno, soprattutto il cielo. E non riusciva nemmeno a farlo bene.

 

Come si faceva a fidarsi di una roba così? L’acqua andava bene dove nessuno poteva vederla; per esempio, dentro i corpi degli animali (e anche dentro il suo, ovviamente) era di sicuro una cosa utilissima.

Ma in pubblico, bleah!

Anche il ghiaccio, del resto, non aveva molto a suo favore, a parte il fatto di essere solido: l’acqua non riusciva nemmeno a farlo da sola, doveva per forza impacchettare sempre un sacco di aria.

 

E, come se non bastasse, le faceva schifo anche il pesce.

 

Perché mai a una foca non possono piacere i fichi secchi?

Non avevano forse scritto che “Dei gusti non si discute”?

 

Basta, non ne poteva più. Se fosse rimasta ancora un po’ lì in mezzo al ghiaccio, al freddo, ai pesci e (orrore!) all’acqua, sarebbe impazzita di sicuro, anche se le sue simili avessero smesso di prenderla in giro, o di trattarla da fifona o da asociale.

 

E siccome non le andava l’idea di impazzire, decise di andarsene. Si sforzò di tuffarsi e pescare, quel tanto che bastava per catturare dei bei merluzzetti pregiati: andò a venderli al mercato del pesce, e con il ricavato prese un biglietto sul primo treno diretto a Sud.

 

Viaggiò e viaggiò, sempre verso Sud, fermandosi quando finiva i soldi, guadagnandosi da vivere come foca da circo (appena finito il suo numero, correva ad asciugarsi nella segatura dei leoni; quando scoprì che la cosa attirava parecchi spettatori increduli, aumentò le entrate mettendosi a vendere i biglietti.)

Rispetto ai vecchi tempi, le cose andavano già infinitamente meglio; ma Hjiördis non era mai stata il tipo che si accontenta.

 

Così, continuò a viaggiare e ad informarsi, e a studiare geografia (non ci si può affidare solo alla fortuna, a questo mondo), finché un bel giorno (un felice giorno, uno splendido giorno, un meraviglioso giorno!) vide su un atlante proprio il posto perfetto.

 

E partì.

E arrivò.

E la primissima cosa che fece, fu di mandare una cartolina a tutti quelli che le avevano detto: “Non troverai mai un posto come vuoi tu: ti conviene piuttosto andare da uno psichiatra, per toglierti questa fissazione!”

 

Se adesso andate nel Sahara, lontano da tutte le piste e _soprattutto_ da tutte le oasi umide, e se avete fortuna, potete incontrare Hjiördis, che ha abbandonato i fichi secchi per i datteri.

  
E non abbiate paura di non riconoscerla: può anche darsi che ci siano delle altre foche nel Sahara, ma è facile riconoscere Hjiördis, la foca che vuole stare il più lontano possibile dall’acqua.

 

Lei va sempre in giro con l’ombrello.


End file.
